Business or Pleasure? ON HIATUS REWRITING IT!
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: Bella's a member of the Volturi. She gets a new mission, and that is to bring in this guy with a power that Aro wants badly. What happens when Bella falls for her victim? Can she still do her job, or will her flawless record be forever stained? AU! ExB
1. Mission

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.  
**  
**Haha. Here I am, AGAIN, with a new story!** **I seriously have so many ideas in my head, and I need to type them down before I go craz-ay! XD**

So, this is a story about Bella, and she's a member of the Volturi. She's, like, Aro's protégé, and, well, yeah.. you gotta read to find out more! I suck at summaries! Haha.

ANYWAYS.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!! Btw, I'm coining that expression from now on! The "Good folks of Forks". It's MINE! MWHAHA.. ENJOY!!

Mission

Bella's POV

"Bella?" My master's voice sang from the throne room of our residence. Even if I wasn't anywhere near him I could still hear him, seeing as I was a vampire. "Could you come in here, please?"

Without hesitation I ran from the Games room, where I'd been playing Pool with Demitri just a few seconds earlier, and over to Aro, my mentor in every way.

"Yes, Master?" I asked, bowing down to him as I entered the room.

"My dear Bella, I have yet another mission for you." He told me, a small smile playing on his thin, wintery lips. He liked giving me new missions, knowing I was easily bored.

"And what do you require my services for, Master?" I asked, my eyes bright with excitement. Finally, after weeks of nothing but hanging around here with my friends, not that I didn't like them or anything, I had something to do. I liked getting new tasks to do as I felt special then. I knew I was needed, a vital part of the family. Aro trusted me like no other, and I loved that fact, that I was his right hand. Of course he gave the others tasks as well, but I tended to get the more important ones. Not that food wasn't important, which was Heidi's department of expertise. She was my best girlfriend around here, and Demitri was my best boyfriend. We were not together, though, although I think he wished we were. We were just best friends. And besides, I knew Heidi had a thing for him, so I didn't want to ruin our relationship over a guy. She was too important for that.

"We've recieved news from a dear friend of ours that in Chicago there is a boy with an extraordinary gift that could be very useful to this family. Do you accept?" His eyes sparkled as he mentioned the guy he wanted me to bring in, and I realized that he was very important to Aro.

_He must have one wicked power then_, I thought with a smile.

"Of course, Master." I told him earnestly, bowing down again. "I would never dream of disappointing you." We both chuckled at my little joke. Of course I couldn't dream of doing that, seeing as dreaming requires the ability to sleep, which I never did. Vampires couldn't sleep. At all. The myth about us and coffins was just that, a myth. It wasn't true in the slightest.

"I know you would never disappoint me, my dear Bella. That is why I know I can trust you with a mission like this. You will get the job done."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"You can take a few days to prepare, but not later than three days. Okay?"

"Of course, Master."

"Then you're dismissed." He said. "Let me know when you leave."

I nodded and bowed down again in front of him, before I left the room, walking back to the Games room where I was pretty sure that my friends were. And I was right. Demitri met me by the door, and contemplated the smile that was occupying my full, red lips. "Another mission?" he guessed, not sounding pleased at all.

I ignored that. "Yes." I smiled.

"What's he making you do now?" Heidi asked from the crimson-colored couch in the corner, which she'd spread herself out on.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you guys," I started slowly.

"Hey, did he specifically tell you that you can't tell us or something?" Demitri asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he went back to his Darts.

"No.." I said. "Not really."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Fine." I sighed before I continued. "He wants me to go to Chicago and bring back this guy that apparently have some power that he thinks we need."

"For his collection, huh?" Demitri snorted.

"Don't talk like that. Aro's a good man. He knows what he wants, and I like that."

"So, you like guys that know what they want out of life?" Of course he'd be like that, turn everything I say back to what I like in guys, so he knew what he'd aim to be like.

"Yes." I'd already said I did, so I couldn't deny that now. It would be an obvious lie.

"Cool." He nodded nonchalantly, as if he didn't care, which I knew he did so that just made me confused.

"Alright.." I said slowly, trying to think of what to say next. Luckily Heidi cut in.

"How long do you have before you have to leave?" She asked, a small frown on her face. I knew she would miss me, and I would miss her in return.

"Three days tops."

"Oh, so you're gonna go pack now then, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, hun." I sighed. "It's an important mission, and I don't want to mess up."

"Since when have you ever messed up?" Demitri asked, smiling proudly at me.

I laughed. "Good point." I smiled. "Well, I never have before, so I don't wanna start now. Gotta keep that record clean."

Heidi rose gracefully from the couch, walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too. I'll try not to be away for too long. Hopefully it won't take as long as all the other times. It just all depends on this guy.."

"Didn't last time take about six-seven months?" Heidi frowned.

"Yeah. Felix was a handful." I laughed at the memory.

"You talkin' 'bout me now, Bella?" Felix entered the room, glancing suspiciously between Demitri, Heidi and me, until his crimson eyes finally rested on only me, waiting for my answer.

"Of course, Felix. It's always so fun to talk about you behind your back."

"Funny, Bella." He snorted. "So.."

"So.. what?"

"New assignment, huh?"

"Yes, so?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, but something about the way he looked at me made me a bit suspicious.

"What is it, Felix?" I asked, sighing.

"Nah, I was just thinking.. _We,_" He indicated himself, Demitri and Heidi. "Haven't gotten any missions in quite awhile.."

"Jealous are we, Felix?" I smiled smugly.

He shrugged again. "Just thought it was pretty interesting, that's all."

"Mhm." I nodded, trying very hard not to laugh him right in the face.

"What's he getting you to do now anyway?"

"I'm going to Chicago to retrieve some guy. Apparently he's got a power that Aro is interested in." I told him honestly.

"And what's his power then?"

"Didn't ask."

"You _didn't_ ask?" Three voices sang rightaway in sheer disbelief.

"Nope."

"But what if he's dangerous?" Dem asked.

"What if he's some sort of chameleon. It'll take forever for you to get back!" Heidi exclaimed.

"You're stupider than I thought." Felix told me bluntly.

"I doubt Aro would send me there if he was dangerous. And I don't think he's a chameleon, Heidi. And thanks a lot, Felix. You're a great supportgroup, you three. You know that, right?" I shook my head. "I'm gonna go and pack now. See you guys later." Sighing, I walked out of the room, still shaking my head as I went back to my own room.

Unfortunately I shared a room with Jane, who I didn't get along too well with. "Hello, Jane." I said as I entered our room, seeing her sitting on the windowsill.

She barely recognized my presence, she just nodded once in my direction.

Obviously she was still mad at me for sort of replacing her as Aro's right hand, but I didn't care too much. I liked being the boss's pet, if you wanted to call it that. It made me feel important.

I walked over to my closet and took down my large suitcase, and put it down on my bed. Not that I ever slept in it or anything, it was just out of practical reasons. All my missions were consisting of bringing in humans that possessed special gifts that my Master, Aro, wanted, and I couldn't just bring them in like that. Seeing as I had an unnatural control of my bloodthirst, which was a part of my gift, I was the only one who could do it. When I was away on my monthly expeditions I pretended to be human. It was hard for me, but I still managed it fairly well. I would get closer to the victims, build some sort of relationship with them and then I would make them follow me back to Volterra, my home, knowing what would lie ahead of them. It wasn't always fun, but most often it was. Humans could be quite funny sometimes.

I started wondering what this guy was like, the one I was going to bring in this time, as I was going through my dressers. I hoped he was at least some fun because otherwise it could be quite a drag. A few times I'd met people that were so boring that I really wanted to go kill myself just to have something to do. That would at least be fun.

I pretty much packed every article of clothing I had, not knowing what to expect from this guy. Was he a jock or more geeky? Was he handsome or ugly? Smart or dumb? Questions like that were really important for a mission like this. I had to melt in, be somebody that my victim would take a liking to. Not that I ever got romatically involved with any of them, for that was completely prohibited. It would ruin the whole thing, and so far I had not crossed the line, and I wasn't going to in the future either. I wasn't stupid.

When I'd finished packing I went back to the Games room, and found that no one was there anymore. I went over to the reception area and was greeted by Giovanna, the human that was working for us.

"Hi Gia," I said, smiling friendly at her, leaning casually against her desk. For a human she was really cool. "Have you seen Heidi or Dem lately?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Bella," Giovanna said, with an italian accent. "But I haven't really seen anyone for awhile. Although, I saw Mr. Felix not too long ago."

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not really sure, Miss," she said. "But he seemed to be kind of upset."

"Any idea why he was upset?"

"I think Miss Heidi and him were betting against each other again," she explained, and realization dawned on me. I started laughing a bit, and it sounded like wind chimes. Gia joined in for we both knew what had probably happened. Heidi had of course floored him once again.

"Ah well," I said when I was done laughing, but still smiling. "I'll go find him, and talk to him."

"You do that, Miss Bella." She smiled.

"And Gia, you don't have to call me Miss Bella. You can just call me Bella, it's fine by me." I smiled at her, and hers brightened.

"Okay.. Bella." She tried out.

"Awesome. Well, see you, Gia!" I said, turning to walk away. I was going to find Felix.

"See you, Bella!" she called after me, but I didn't turn back as I walked out of there, going back to the "bedrooms".

When I got to Felix's I knocked a few times on the door, and all I got back was; "Leave!"

"Oh, come on, Felix!" I said through the door. "Don't be such a baby! She beat you, and that's it. Nothing to be mad about, really."

"Yeah, yeah." I heard him sigh, and then he opened the door, letting me in. When I'd entered his room, and the door was closed shut, I was suddenly wrapped in his arms, and he was kissing me fiercely. I broke off gently.

"Easy, Felix.." I whispered, smiling, still in his arms.

Okay, so I wasn't exactly living in celibacy around here. Felix and I had a fling, sort of, but we didn't exactly show it to the public. It was very casual, and it wasn't real love to be honest. We just fooled around occasionally, and the teasing around the others was just a part of the whole facade. Everyone was under the impression of me living for my work, and that I more or less hated Felix, which was of course not true, not even one bit.

After all, when you were pretty much locked up in a place like this - not that I didn't like it. It was my home, and I loved it _and_ its inhabitants – you were quite limited in some areas.

After about twenty minutes or so I exited his room, and I felt ready. Ready to leave.

I went back to the throne room, hoping to find Aro, and I did.

"My dear Bella," he smiled warmly, approaching me slowly, in a floating manner.

"Master," I bowed down, and when I got up he was standing in front of me.

"What's the matter, dear one?"

"I'm ready to leave." I said solemnly, and his smile brightened at my words.

"Excellent!" he clapped his hands together.

"Maria?" he called out, and a young woman, with mediumlong brown hair, crept up behind him.

"Yes?" she said in this really silkysmooth voice.

"Get Bella here the things she need." He replied without turning towards her. She nodded and walked out of the room, to return a few minutes later with the required documents in hand.

"Edward Masen?" I said as I read his name out loud, looking up at my Master.

Aro nodded once.

"Bring him in."

**Okay.. so this is my first fic with the Volturi involved. I hope you liked this chapter, and that you'll like the rest of the story, too.  
Well, hopefully you can spare a few seconds and click the button below, and leave me a small comment. It would be so ahmazing of you. Reviews really are appreciated greatly! So, please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!**


	2. Love at first sight

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the ahmazing writer of the Twilight Saga and The Host. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**So.. at least a few people liked the first chapter, and I'm happy about that. Teehee. And, to be honest, I'm writing on the FIFTH chapter as we speak. I have SO much muse for this story atm that the story could actually be over soon! Haha. But seriously.. I do. It's craz-ay! At least I know where I'm going with this, so that's really helpful, too.**

**And I don't think people really read the Author Notes at all, so, if you've truly read all of this black text up here then say after me; 'Snickerdoodle!' It's an awesome word!! I love it to death! Haha.**

**ANYWAYS.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!**

Love at first sight

Before I left I said goodbye to my two best friends, Heidi and Demitri, who seemed to be sad I had to leave so soon again. But as we were not humans we could not produce tears, so I had to go by the look in their eyes, and I was quite sure that they would've shed at least a tear now if it'd been possible. I didn't say goodbye to Felix then as we'd already said our goodbyes earlier, in his room. So, with one last glance at my home and my family, I left for Chicago.

The planeride, or should I say plane_rides_, took a bit longer than I'd expected but I didn't mind that much.

Anyway, I walked out of O'Hare International, and it was quite dark outside at the time. We'd arranged this of course as I couldn't be seen during daylight. I'd be too conspicious obviously, as my skin would sparkle in the sunlight, like I had millions of tiny diamonds all over my body.

I got into a cab and told the driver where to go. During the whole ride I had to breathe in his foul scent. Of course it still burned my throat immensely, but he didn't smell as good as many other people did. His scent was much more manageable, especially because of my gift, too. It didn't affect me that much. And that got me to think of a man called Carlisle, who was an old friend of Aro's. He lived in a quite unorthodox way, as he fed off of animals, and I couldn't imagine how he did it, as he had no special gift, like me, Aro and this guy I was hunting down now. Carlisle sure was special.

My first stop would be the hotel I was staying at, and after that I would go to the club where this "Edward" used to hang out, according to the documents I'd recieved anyway.

We came to a halt outside this really gorgeous hotel, which clearly had '5-star hotel' written all over it. There was a small fountain right outside, which all the drivers had to drive around. It stood in the exact middle of the narrow road.

I paid the fee before I got out of the cab, and the driver came out, too, when I did, and gave me my bags from the back of the car.

I took them from him, said goodbye, and then went to check in.

- - -

Two hours later I found myself standing outside a club called Midnight Sun, a very nice name in my opinion. The title was promising.

I hoped he'd be here tonight as I thought I looked really good tonight. I was wearing this beautiful blue dress, and I'd actually done my own make-up pretty well, too. My eyes were a bit smokey, and that only intensified my brown eyes. I was stunning! At least that's what _I_ thought.

When I entered the club, which I did rightaway – obviously they didn't care too much about who you knew etc., I noticed that many heads were turned in my direction. If I'd still been human I probably would've blushed scarlet, but I didn't now, as I couldn't.

Several guys tried picking me up, but I didn't even glance once at them, I just brushed past them, heading for the bar. I figured that if he was a regular here, the bartender probably knew him. So, when I got there, the bartender immediately turned his attention to me.

"What can I get you, Miss?" he asked in this soft, velvet-like voice, smiling at me. He had a very beauitful voice for a human. And I'll admit, for a human, he was actually very good-looking. His eyes were green, and his body seemed to be quite thin, but yet muscular. A perfect balance.

"Miss?" he asked, politely, again. I was frozen, just staring at the nametag on his chest. It said; _Edward_. How many guys were actually named that? Not so many during this century, so I was quite sure that this bartender was my victim. I gasped.

"Miss, are you alright?" he put one hand lightly on my bare shoulder, and as he noted the coolness of my skin, he pulled it back. "You're freezing!" He said, sounding oddly concerned, as he reached under the bardisc and grabbed a jacket, which he then gave to me.

"I- I'm fine." I muttered, trying to think, but taking the jacket from him regardless. I put it on, while still being in shock. I had not expected to run into him this soon, and I had definitely not expected to find myself attracted to him. I couldn't be!

This was bad. _Really_ bad.

Another thing that was bad, too, was that I found myself getting intoxicated by the scent from his jacket. It was delicious, and not in the sense that I liked the scent of his blood. I liked his smell in general.

"Julie?" He called to the bartender on the other side – it was a round bar, right in the middle of the place, and since one probably couldn't entertain all the guests they had two.

"Yeah?" she called, her voice nearly drowned by the loud music, but I could still hear her clearly of course.

"Could you take over for me for a minute?" he shouted back.

"Sure thing, Ed!"

"Come on," he said, turning back towards me. "You need some air. You look like you're going to faint."

I chuckled quietly at that, and he looked at me confusedly. "What?"

"Nothing," I smiled up at him.

He left his position then, at the bar, and put his hand back on my shoulder when he reached me. I could see he was puzzled by my cold skin, and I couldn't blame him. Dead people usually are icecold.

I got up from my seat, and then he lead me outside, with his hand still on my back.

The night was quite cool, just like me, but much more beautiful. Especially with him standing next to me. _Pull yourself together!_, I thought irritatedly. I wasn't allowed to think like that. He was my victim, but he wasn't to be harmed. My mission was to bring him safely back to Volterra with me, knowing full well what was in store for him. That was all.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, leaning down to look into my eyes, which were darkbrown. I had colored contacts on to hide the usual crimson in them.

"I'm fine, really." I said, looking deeply back into his green eyes. He looked frustrated for some reason, and I wondered why. It was silent, and we just looked at each other for a few seconds, before..

He bent his head, as if to kiss me, but I pulled away, reluctantly.

"I'm sorry.." I murmured, looking away.

"Don't be." Judging by the tone in his voice he didn't seem all that upset, and I turned to him again to see if he really wasn't, and he actually didn't look mad either. He smiled at me. "It's _my_ fault. Not yours."

I bit my lip.

"What?" he asked again.

"I don't want you to misunderstand me. It's not that I don't find you, well, attractive or anything. You really are.."

"Thanks," he interrupted, smiling. I smiled back, and continued;

"I just can't get involved with you."

"Who said anything about getting involved with anyone? And besides, I think I know what you're getting at." He said, nodding knowingly. "You're married, right?"

I laughed.

"Yeah. You've probably got a little daughter, too, who looks just like you. Beautiful."

That would've definitely made me blush if I'd been human.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "And I'm not married, really."

"But you _do_ have a daughter."

"I wish." I mumbled, getting reminded once again that I couldn't get pregnant and have children. Not that I'd really cared about that when I'd been human, but now that I was immortal and couldn't bear any, the longing was much more tangible. You always wished for what you couldn't have.

"I'm sorry." He sounded ashamed.

"It's fine, really." I tried smiling again, but it was a weak one. Not completely genuine.

"Maybe we should go inside again, or something?" he said then.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, and we went back into the club.

"How about a table, and we can just sit and talk?"

"Sounds good." I smiled, and he returned it with a crooked smile so amazing that I stopped breathing.

"Oh, I never asked you what your name was," he turned a bit pink, as we made our way to the corner where an empty table was.

"It's Bella."

"And I'm Edward." He looked back at me, smiling. We reached the table after that. "Well, here you go, Bella." he gestured for me to take a seat, as he sat down on the other side, opposite me.

I joined him. "Thanks,"

"So.." he said slowly.

"So.." I said, too, and when it was just quiet for awhile after that, we both started grinning at the awkwardness.

"Well.. where are you from, Bella?"

"I'm from Phoenix, actually." I said honestly.

"Phoenix? Nice!"

"Yeah.." I laughed. "So, what about you? Where are you from?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Chicago. I've never really left the city before, but I'd love to go somewhere else someday, though."

"That's nice." I smiled.

"I suppose." He said. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what does a girl from Phoenix, Arizona, do in Chicago, Illinois?"

I frowned, looking down at the table, not knowing what to say. Why hadn't I come up with a background story before? Damnit!

"Oh," he said then, in a tone that made me look up, feeling alarmed. "I didn't mean it like that! Not that I don't want you here or something. There aren't many pretty girls here in Chicago, so I'm not complaining now that that's changed." His green eyes were smoldering as they bore into mine.

I smiled at him, looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

"You really think I'm pretty?" Even if I was a vampire, with the "beauty" included, I still felt just like I had when I'd been human. I felt.. not pretty. Not at all. I was plain in comparison to all the others, like Heidi and Chelsea. They were flawless.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said, and it really did sound like he meant it.

"And you're the prettiest human I've ever met." As I realized I'd slipped, I put my hand in front of my mouth, shocked, just staring at him. He laughed to my surprise.

"Nice way to put it." he smiled warmly at me. "And thanks by the way."

"You're very welcome." I said, dropping my hand slowly.

"Well.." he began. "What should the prettiest _humans_ do now? They've admitted they're attracted to one another. Do you think they will proceed in their non-existent relationship? I think they will, or at least I hope so."

What in the world would I say to that? Yes, I was attracted to him. Very much so even. But he was my job! And I couldn't get romantically involved with my job. But I couldn't deny that I wanted to do so now, more than ever before. I wanted to cross that line, but could I destroy the faith my Master, Aro, had put in me? He'd done so much for me, and now I was thinking of ruining it, staining it. _What am I going to say?_, I wondered as I looked back at the expectant Edward. _Is it worth it?_

**I hope you liked this chapter, too. It's going to get better later on! I promise!  
Btw, in the next chapter you _gotta_ keep an eye out for something Edward says. I think we all would love to hear that if we were Bella!  
Hehe. I hope I made you excited now, but even if I didn't I still think you'll like it. Hopefully. Haha.  
Anyways.. if it's not too much to ask for I'd love it if you would be kind enough to click on the button below and leave me a little comment. It doesn't have to be anything major, just saying "I like it" etc is good enough. It really means a whole lot, no matter what you say! You make me happy, and I can pretty much only write when I am happy, so take the hint? ;)  
Ah well.. thanks for reading and stuff.. remember; SNICKERDOODLE!**


	3. First kiss

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Haha. TWO chapters in A day! WOO!! But seriously.. I'm working on the SIXTH chapter now, so.. yeah.. Hehe. I still have SOO much muse for this story that it's practically writing it by itself. Or whatever you say. Hehe.**

**Anywho.. LOOK OUT for something Edward says, and it's right in the beginning actually. I think it's soo cute. I'd love to hear that if I were vampire-Bella. Teehee. And I'm sorry it's so short btw!! The next chapter will be even shorter, but that's how it is. You just have to deal. Sorry.  
**

**NOW...YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!**

3. First kiss

"I don't know." I told him honestly.

His face fell ever so slightly, and to my surprise, that actually _hurt_ me. I realized I didn't like to see that, not on _his_ face at least.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down. "I'm just a stupid, cold-hearted bitch, really. You deserve better."

He leaned over the table, putting his hand under my chin, making me look up at him. "You may be cold," he said softly. "But you're warming my heart."

That was seriously the sweetest thing I'd ever heard in my life! No one had ever said anything like that to me before. My frozen heart melted at his words.

"You're exaggurating." I muttered after a few seconds had passed.

"I'm _not_."

He leaned in closer, trying to kiss me again, and I actually let him this time.

The feeling of his soft, warm lips againt my marble-hard, cold ones was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was much better than kissing Felix for example.

And I got to breathe in his scent again! I got just as intoxicated by it now like I had been the first time. He tasted wonderfully.

Edward pulled back, looking slightly shocked, taken aback. "Wow.." Was all he said.

"Not good?" I joked.

"Erm.." He seemed to be a loss for words. "That was just.. wow."

I looked worriedly at him. Had I done something to him? Had I hurt him? I was beginning to get really anxious as he remained quiet for several moments.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly, my voice colored by concern. "You okay?"

"I- I'm fine." He blinked twice, and then chuckled. I looked at him, puzzled.

"That's what you said earlier.." I remembered that, and joined in.

"Well, I hope you are." I told him when I'd stopped laughing. "Okay, I mean."

"I really am fine." he smiled. "I just have never felt anything like _that_ before.." I knew exactly what he meant, but I was sure it had been different for the both of us. Because, one, he was human and I was a vampire. And two, my senses and emotions were much more forceful than his, as I was what I was.

"Me neither."

"Your lips are so.. _hard_. And cold." He said, and I froze at his words. He noticed, and hurriedly said; "No, no. Please don't get me wrong! I really liked it!"

Sure he did.

"And I like you." He suddenly said. "I know I don't know you that well, yet, but I hope that will change. I can tell you're a good person, and I want to get to know you."

I wanted him to get to know the real me, too, but I couldn't let him. He was just a job. All I would do with him was to bring him to Aro and let him change Edward into one of us, one of the immortals. That was all for crying out loud! Nothing more.

Again to my surprise, I found myself hurt by the thought of Edward being still, cold, never changing... His eyes would be crimson, and not forestgreen like they were now..

I was beginning to lose it. Really. I was falling for a human I wasn't allowed to be together with.

I drew my hands through my long, brown hair in frustration. I rose from my seat, making Edward's face fall yet again. "Where are you going?" His velvet voice was sad.

"I don't know." I replied coldly, trying to distance myself from him. He was a human, I was a vampire. He was a job, nothing more.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, Edward." I said, looking away from him. " I have to go. Bye."

I could feel his eyes in my back as I ran out of there, without looking back.

**You likey this chapter? Well, if you did I would sure like to know. So, please, click on the little button below, if you have the time that is. It means a whole lot, and I do reply to them, you know. I didn't before, but I do now. I'm sorry for not having done it before, but I realized that you'd never realize yourself how much your comments means to me if I don't reply.  
Keyword for this chap will be; Munchkin.  
So.. please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you all!!**


	4. The missing piece of the puzzle

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Yeah, so I know this chapter's really, really short. Sorry, but it's like that for that was what I wanted to be in it. It turned out to be short, but whatever. A chap's finished for me when I think I've managed to put in everything that's supposed to be in it. And I got everything in it, I think. So, yeah, it's short, but that's just finy by me. Hehe. And besides, chapter 5 is much longer, so it all works out well. It's got both fluff and angst in a perfect combo. I hope you'll like it.  
**

**This chapter's dedicated to _twilighter(dot)cullen_ for being so ahmazing!! She pretty much review everything I write, and I'm beginning to think she's my biggest fan, too. Teehee. So, this one's for her!**

**NOW.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!**

4. The missing piece of the puzzle

I spent days locked up in my hotelroom, without any contact at all, just thinking about _him_. What was I going to do?

I despised the thoughts of him getting hurt at all, no matter how insignificant the injury was, and so this mission was literally killing me. I had Aro's faith in me, at the same time I loved Edward. Those two didn't go together very well. They were like two illfitting pieces of the puzzle that was me.

I wanted Aro's faith as much as I wanted Edward. And I couldn't have both. I had to choose, and I knew I wasn't ready to make that call now. Would I ever be even?

But I had to face the facts, the consequences this decision would have;

_Edward_: I would lose all the faith I had gained from Aro. My friends would never look at me the same way again, and Felix would probably hate me. I would have to give up my family for him. I would have to flee.

_My job_: I would lose Edward. I would lose him forever, the one I loved. It would hurt me more than anything, ever. I would hate myself for giving up on him, for letting them take his life. I didn't want to see him as an immortal for it'd be just like seeing him dead. It would kill me.

Could I bear losing any of them?

I knew my decision then.

**Do you like the phrase I coined?? Hehe. I think it's awesome! We all know we secretly wish to live in Forks, and so in my world we all do from now on. Hehe. Forks is getting BIG! XD  
Anyways.. do you have the time to leave a lil comment? Please do if you've got a few seconds to spare. It doesn't have to be much, anything is fine. Just makes me know I do a good job, and that my work is appreciated. So.. yeah.. please let me know your opinions, whatever they may be. I do comment back, you know. And anyways..  
Keyword for chapter 4; Peanut  
Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you all!**


	5. Confessions

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Okay.. I'm soo excited when it comes to this story 'cause I really like it myself, so I just gotta update again to see if you all agree with me. Hehe.  
Anyways.. I hope you like this, too.**

**And when they sing it's Bella in _italics_ and Edward in bold. When it's both italic and bold it's both of them singing together.**

**NOW.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!**

5. Confessions

That night I went back to Midnight Sun again, hoping to God that he'd be working now. And I wasn't disappointed. He was standing in the bar about twenty feet away, serving some lady a Cosmopolitan, as far as I could see.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly, as I stood in the bar.

Slowly his head turned to look towards me, and when he was completely turned around, he looked relieved.

"Bella!" he cried, _sounding_ more than relieved. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He frowned a little as he said it.

"Edward..?" I asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay.." He said uncertainly. "What about?"

"There are some things I need to tell you." I couldn't help but making my voice strained, and of course he noticed that, and got a bit nervous.

"Okay." He said. "Erm.. you want me to keep your bag here? Julie could keep an eye on it."

I handed it to him. "Thanks,"

He laid it on a shelf behind the bardisc. "Let's go out again, shall we?"

I nodded, and then we went to the back of the club, where we'd gone the first time we'd met.

When the door closed behind us, I turned to him. But _he_ was the first one to talk;

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I turned away, and began to pace in front of him.

My decision was beginning to falter, no doubt because of his presence. I'd chosen my job, which was the only right choice of the two to be honest, but I was getting more and more indecisive as the time went by.

"Bella?"

"I love you!" I cried, stopping dead in my tracks, turning towards him. "That's what's wrong!"

"You love me?" He was astonished, but pleased. "Bella, I love you, too! I know we barely know each other, but I've never felt like this about anyone. It's like we have some sort of special connection between us. Can you feel it, too?"

So, he felt the same way I did.

I smiled in spite of myself, seeing he truly loved me, too.

"Yes, and that's what's wrong, Edward!" I said, exasperated. "I can't love you! It's not right!"

Judging by the look on his face, I was hurting him. But I had to. I made a new decision then, when I saw what I was doing to him, knowing what I was doing to myself, too.

I would use our love for each other to get him to go back to Volterra with me. It was going to be hard, for I knew that I wouldn't be able to show him my love anymore after we'd arrived. My family would disown me if they found out about me and Edward.

"Why do you keep saying it's wrong?" Edward asked. "Love is not wrong, Bella. Love is right. **Love is a many splendored thing.** **Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!**"

He quoted Moulin Rouge, how cute!

As that happened to be one of my most favorite movies of all time I decided to join in.

"_Please, don't start that again._"

He smiled back and me, appreciating my engagement, and continued;

"**All you need is love!"**

"_A girl has got to eat!_" Ironic, really. I grinned.

"**All you need is love!"**

"_She'll end up on the streets!_" I sighed like Nicole Kidman did in the movie.

"**All you need is looooove!"**

"_Love is just a game_."

So true, at least it was like that for us now. We were staring right into each other's eyes as we kept on singing.

"**I was made for loving you baby,**

**you were made for loving me."**

And when I sang the next line, my voice choke up a bit, as it hit right on the mark.

"_The only way of loving me baby,_

_is to pay a lovely fee._"

A fee that was his life. I sighed.

"**Just one night,**

**give me just one night."**

Edward sang, reaching over to stroke my icy cheek with his hand, sensing my sadness.

"_There's no way,_

_'cause you can't pay._"

I didn't want him to pay the price just to be with me, but what could I do? I didn't want to lose him, or my family. This was the only way.

"**In the name of love!**

**One night in the name of love!"**

He was so oblivious of what this song really meant for us. He had no idea what I was, and no idea what he'd become soon enough either.

"_You crazy fool,_

_I won't give in to you._"

I smiled weakly, and he smiled back at me.

"**Don't leave me this way.** (He pouted, and he looked so cute!)**  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way."**

"_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..._"

"**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.****"**

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs._"

"**Well what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know.  
Cause here I go... again...  
Love lifts us up where we belong!** (He lifted me up, holding me close to his glorious body)**  
Where eagles fly,  
On a mountain high!"**

"_Love makes us act like we are fools.  
Throw our lives away,  
For one happy day._"

"**We could be heroes...  
Just for one day."**

"You, you will be mean."

"**No, I won't."**

"_And I, I'll drink all the time._"

I laughed at that, but Edward didn't. He just kept looking at me, and his green eyes stared intensely into mine as he sang;

"**We should be lovers..."**

It really looked like he meant every word he was singing, and I couldn't help but to look at him in wonder. Weirdly enough I actually got a bit.. dazzled by him.

"_We can't do that._"

"**We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact."  
**  
"_Though nothing, would keep us together._"

True. When this mission was over we would no longer be able to be together. Aro would separate us.

"**We could steal time..."**

I wish.  
And then we sang together whilst looking deep into each other's eyes;

"_**Just for one day.  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We could be heroes,  
Forever and ever,  
We can be heroes..."**_

And then it was solos again.

"**Just because I... will always love you..."**

"_I..._"

"**_...Can't help loving..._"**

"**...You..."**

"_How wonderful life is.._" I sang and then Edward joined in on the last line.

"_**Now you're in.. the world..."**_

After that it was a complete silence that was surrounding us, but it was electrified, though. Sparks were quite literally flying all around us as we looked deep into the other one's eyes. His green eyes were intense, yet soft.

Anticipation was in the air, and both of us were well aware of it.

I don't think he really thought much of it, but I sure did, when he quoted another song from Moulin Rouge;

"I will love you until my dying day."

If he only knew what those words meant for me! I bet he thought it was romantic, but I just thought it was horrible. He would love me until his dying day, and then when he'd become one of us, the vampires, he would not love me anymore. My eyes began stinging from the tears that would not fall.

He would hate me for doing all of this to him. And I knew I could not muster that.

And that was then that I made my final decision; I would not take him to Volterra, and Aro. I would keep him safe. I would flee.

"Edward," I said in earnestly, putting one chilly hand on his warm cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Bella?" He sounded worried, and he had every right to be.

"I am a vampire."

**You likey? I hope so. I do anyway. Haha. I thought it was really cute!! Teehee.  
Anyways.. just wanted to upload before I got to bed, really.  
Keyword; Toast  
Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!!**


	6. Fright

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Gosh darnit! I'm beginning to lose my muse for the story! GAH! But do NOT fear, though, my dearies!! I'm almost done with the EIGHT chapter now so.. yeah.. I still have a bit more.  
So.. that was a nice cliffy I left you yesterday, right? Haha. I thought so, too.  
Anyways..  
Remember; Bella is in italic, and Edward in bold.**

**NOW.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!**

6. Fright

Edward's POV

Had she seriously just said that? Had she just said that she was a _vampire_? That was just ridiculous. I started laughing.

"Edward, please.." She seemed sad, and she was looking away from me, too.

"You can't be serious." My eyebrows were raised at her.

"I am."

"Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not."

"But- but you can't be!" I exclaimed. "Sure, you're cold, Bella, but that doesn't mean you're a.. a.. vampire!"

"But I am! And I'm so sorry!" She backed away from me, her face twisted in pain, looking like she wanted to cry. "I shouldn't have come here! I should never have accepted this stupid mission!" She fell down on the ground with an unusually large thud for a pretty petite girl, her face buried in her hands.

I stood frozen by the wall in the small alley, looking down at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a flat voice, afraid to move, or even breathe for that matter.

"I'm so stupid!!" She sobbed, but there seemed to be no tears running down her cheeks. No drops of saltwater was visible on her face at all.

"Please explain, Bella." She was actually starting to scare me. Well, could you blame me? An alleged vampie, that I happened to love, was freaking out right before my very eyes!

And the fact I could not sense what she was feeling now, or thinking if you may, like I could with all the other people I'd met before was hard for me to accept, but it drew me in, though. It just made her more special.

"What is there to say, Edward?!" She cried. "You're obviously scared of me now.. I can tell, you know. I can _smell_ your _fear_ in the air." She sounded disgusted.

"I'm not scared of _you_, Bella." I said quietly. "I'm just worried about you. You're clearly losing it."

"You don't understand!"

"Will you please explain what's wrong then, Bella?"

I was getting very frustrated by being kept in the unknown like I was now. I didn't understand what she was talking about at all. She talked so cryptic, and not to mention fast!

"Edward," she said in a strained voice. "I was sent here to bring you back home, where my family would turn you into one of us." A heavy sigh escaped her full lips.

"What?" I said, getting caught off guard by her explanation, which didn't make any sense at all. Why would a vampire coven want me? I was not special or anything.

Another heavy sigh was heard from her before she began her story, which made my mouth fall open in astonishment. She told me about her power, what she did for a living and the mission she was currently on..

"But I messed up badly, though!" She cried when she was on about why she was here in Chicago, which apparently was because of me. "You're not supposed to fall for your victim! And I did. I fell in love with _you_!"

I frowned, not liking the way she accused me for practically ruining her life.

"I'm sorry."

She was on her feet again, slowly approaching me. I kept still as she reached one pale-white hand out to touch my face. She laid it gently on my cheek. "_Never knew I could feel like this,_"

She was the one who quoted Come What May from Moulin Rouge now, and it made me smile a little. She continued;

"_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Every day I love you more and more._"

She laid her other hand on my other cheek, looking deep into my eyes.

"**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?** (I took one of her icy hands and laid it where my heart was)

**Telling me to give you everything."**

"_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_but I love you until the end of time._"

I leaned in closer to her and kissed her lips for the second time tonight. It was an adoring kiss, not rough in the slightest, just soft and utterly perfect.

I rested my forehead against hers when I'd broken off, and said in a breathless voice;

"I will never leave you, no matter what."

**Teehee. Cute much? I love the fact it's both angsty and fluffy at the same time. I love that combo, so you can be sure to expect more of that sort!! Hehe. And sorry for the shortness, again!!  
Anyways.. I hope you liked it.  
Keyword; Fridgielicious (Just made it up on the spot. Haha.)  
So.. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thanks!!**


	7. First dance

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**So.. here it is, the seventh chapter of 'Business or Pleasure?', and you should know that I'm still only on the EIGHT chapter, but I assure you that it's much longer than the last few ones. I'm sorry about the shortness, but that's how it is.**

**So.. are any of you fans of the Your Guardian Angel fic as well? It's my New Moon: Alternate ending story.. I changed the name to a more suitable one, and I have an announcement to make about that one. I'm writing the ending, which is only a few chapters away btw, and I'm going to backtrack as I'm completely stuck otherwise. It will take me a little while, but when I'm done the updates will be more regularly, like with this one. Hoepfully. Hehe. And if you haven't read it yet, I do recommend it. Haha.**

**Anyways.. I gotta go to bed, like, now, so here you go before I leave..**

**OH! The last chapter's keyword was indeed made out of the word 'fridge', like twilightfan1178 wondered. It sure was. Hehe.  
**

**NOW.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!  
**

7. First dance

Bella's POV

"And I will never stop loving you, no matter what." I breathed.

"Come on," he said then, a huge smile on his lips, which was litting his whole face up. He was very excited, as he dragged me back inside and onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" He bowed down in front of me.

I giggled.

"You may," I smiled, as he got up and put one arm around my waist, and one hand in mind free hand, which was my right one seeing as my left was placed up on his shoulder. He pulled me closer, making our entwined hands touch both of our chests as we swayed slowly to the music. Our dancing certainly didn't belong here, or with this type of music, but we didn't care, just as long as we were together we were fine with not fitting in.

Several people were watching us as we swayed to the R'n'B music. It was pretty funny really, but neither of us laughed. We just held each other close, content with what we had. We had each other. Forever and always.

"I love you," I told him while we danced, resting my head on his warm chest. All of the people had left the club now. It was quite late, actually, according to the clock. 3:30AM. We were the only ones still here, except for Julie who was about to take off. She laid my bag up on the bardisc, perhaps thinking I might forget it otherwise, glancing over at us, smiling.

"You are my life now." he whispered into my ear, kissing me below the lobe.

I sighed, satisfied.

"_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_**,"** He murmured.

"_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,_"

"**_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_,"**

"_It all revolves around you_," I inclined my head at him as I sang to him, and he answered with a breathtaking smile.

"**And there's no mountain too high,"**

"_No river too wide,"_

"**_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_,"**

"_Storms clouds may gather_,"

They could come, but I would never leave his side. They could try taking him away from me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I would fight for him, I would fight for us.

"**And stars may collide,"**

"_But I love you until the end of time.._"

We truly were perfect for each other. I could feel it in every inch of my marble body. I would never meet anyone like him ever again, for he was my "the one".

"I will never let anyone hurt you," I told him, as I pulled slightly away from him, to look up at his angelic face.

As I looked over his shoulder then, I saw my cellphone, in my handbag, on the bar, and I could see someone was calling me. The displaywindow was lit, and seeing the name of the person who was calling me now made me gasp;

_Felix_

**Hehe. Cliffy? Yuppersnickerdoodles. Hehe.  
Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer, much longer than this one and so.. yeah.. Hehe.  
I hope you liked this chapter.. and if you have a few seconds to spare I'd love it if you clicked on the button below and left me a little comment. It can be anything, really. And as I'm kinda busy atm with school and stuff I can't really reply to all reviews and PMs, like I usually do, but you have to know that they're very much appreciated.  
They make my day, for real. Thanks everyone that are reviewing!!!  
Keyword; Milk Chocolate (for I've had some today as I've been studying for my French test that I have tomorrow)  
Hah. Hopefully it'll go okay..  
Anyways.. Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you all!!  
**


End file.
